Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems and methodologies may be employed to protect such electronic content.
The use of redundant high-availability storage systems is increasing in popularity. As would be expected, such redundant high-availability storage systems should be properly maintained in order for them to operate in a reliable fashion. Unfortunately, such maintenance may be complex in nature and may require IT professionals to perform numerous operations, such as software updates and firmware updates.